Heart thief
by Lunie-chan
Summary: Her goal was there. Now if she could just make him realize it while she kept her pride, things might be easier. Told from Volg's point of view, from the Final Fantasy tales: Chocobo dungeon game.


_**Me no own Final Fantasy tales : Chocobo Dungeon... This piece was just me and my sister kidding around with the idea. Enjoy!**_

She growled.

She _growled_.

She _actually __**growled**_.

And Volg had to hide his head beneath his wing in a semblance of scratching his crazy, I-stand-upright-whatever-you-do feathers to roll his eyes without attracting her fury. You'd think she would try something else. Try to be clearer. Or actually, if she told the guy straight in the face, he was sure she was going to get an answer. Well, after the flabbergasted look he would give her, and the time it would take for him to process her words in his mind, that is.

But at least he would _understand_.

The unspoken words. The fights. The reason they – Irma did tend to drag him in her problems after all – would always, _always_ stand in their way. The reason why they would always stay a bit more, for a taunt and tease and walk away just after that. And the reason she usually hid her face from his view two thirds of the time.

Well, not her face, but at the very least the blush.

Anyways.

He folded his wing backwards again, and faced her for what could be his doom. She did have a tendency to overreact. And scream. And throw a tantrum when things didn't go her way. Which was definitely what was happening right now.

"I don't understand where in the blazes they went. Honestly, you'd think that after their shameful defeat, they would stop and stay in one place? But noooooo!"

He shuffled closer to her desk as she kept on speaking to herself, making things even worse in her head then the actual facts. There, he could see the perfect timetable his master kept as a reminder to where was her admiration's object at all time of the day. Apparently, he had missed "Breakfeast at the library" and the dark-pink haired girl thought he was gone on an other mission.

He certainly couldn't blame him.

Just staying near the girl was driving him half nuts, and he had basically grown up with her, knowing her better then everyone else. Of course, seeing who it was he had grow up with, it might just all be false and he would realize it again, just as it happened when she lost her memory. That brought one _awful_ shiver down his spine. He never, ever, _ever_, wanted to see her like that again.

But unless he did something quick, he realized her anger would be turned towards somebody else, and most probably him with that. He turned his attention from the past to the papers in front of him. There was no clue there to where he might have gone, but he didn't worry. Actually, he had a fairly good idea as to where he was... But he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her right away – he was the fastest around after all, and he didn't feel like running at all today.

Screams or running...

He'd take the lesser of the two evils.

"Did they not say something about visiting Shirma? Maybe they are there."

The thief, or rather half treasure hunter, half thief, turned around and stared at him, trying to decide it was a good enough option – as well as being her only – and nodded once. She picked a few Ghysal Greens from the ice-box in the kitchen and put them in her backpack within seconds. The black Chocobo sighed and went to put on a saddle, knowing Irma would want to take of within a few minutes.

She was a thief...

And her goal was the heart of a treasure hunter.

A rather clue-less treasure hunter, but that is beside the point.

"I even gave him the freaking jewel! Timeless power, straight in his hand. And he thought it was just to help the freaking city! Stupid man, what could I do more then that?"

Yes, this would take a while before Cid understood the meaning behind Irma's action.

Volg only prayed for his survival until then.

_**This was actually written something like a year ago, but I decided to share after finding it again. It is rather price-less. Sadly I abandoned the game shortly after that, but I do know most of the major spoilers. Just not the ending. Oh, and yes, I wrote "ice-box" rather than "fridge" 'cause the Final Fantasy games have awesome ships in medieval time, so I can only guess where their actual technology skills are.**_


End file.
